


Play

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindshipping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: While playing a video game, Atemu and Yuugi use cheap tricks to one-up each other.





	Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlanticz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticz/gifts).



> Second completed twitter prompt (from @onceyouwere on twitter)! I've actually completed several, but they're still undergoing editing. Look forward to them!

“Atemu, that's _cheating,”_ Yuugi declared through gritted teeth on Saturday night. Atemu and Yuugi were in the living room of their apartment, battling it out _Mortal Kombat_ style. They had started out friendly enough, but the longer the matches had dragged on, the more the two rapidly lost their good sportsmanship.

Yuugi leaned away from Atemu's jabbing elbow. His boyfriend was trying hard to break his concentration. His character on screen emitted a pained noise as Atemu landed a hit, and Yuugi irately shifted away. “Cheater!”

“It's strategy,” Atemu said, a mischievous grin in place. “You're just mad because you suck at this game.”

“I do not!” Yuugi objected, and he proved himself by cornering Atemu's character and attacking him six times in a row.

“Ha!” Yuugi laughed in triumph.

Atemu's elbow nearly knocked the controller from his hands, and Yuugi faltered, watching his health whittle away due to Atemu's cheap tricks.

“Hey, Atemu?”

Yuugi's voice had changed, any previous irritation gone as though it had never been there at all. It was unexpected, and Atemu looked at him, his hands stilling. Yuugi was gazing at him with those big violet eyes, a sultry smirk pulling at his lips.

Atemu felt a spike of excitement race up his spine and heat spread through his face.

“Forget the game,” Yuugi said, and the next thing Atemu knew, he was on the floor, covered in the deliciousness that was Yuugi Mutou.

Yuugi was on his neck. His collar bone. His chest. Thank cheese for tank tops. Yuugi's lips dragged across his skin, and Atemu was in heaven, his whole body heating in reaction to his touch, aching for more.

This was a much _better_ game.

Dropping his controller, Atemu was quick to reciprocate, pulling Yuugi to him and kissing his neck, peppering every inch of skin he could reach with adoration. Yuugi slid against him, and Atemu's hands hungrily clenched on Yuugi's flesh.

He jerked in surprise and pleasure when Yuugi's hand found the bulge in his pants, a moan escaping his lips. He felt teeth at the edge of his collar bone, scraping towards his shoulder, and Atemu released a heady sigh as he licked at Yuugi's pulse.

**“FATALITY.”**

The guttural announcement from the game yanked Atemu from his high in an instant, his brain grinding to a halt as the situation dawned on him.

Yuugi moved away, and Atemu sat up, his eyes darting to the screen.

His character lay in pieces, Yuugi's standing victorious, and Atemu turned a lethal glare on a grinning Yuugi.

“You _used_ me!” he hissed in betrayal, and Yuugi shook his head.

“It was a strategic maneuver.”

“'Strategic maneuver', my ass,” Atemu retorted. “You used your wiles on me for a _game!_ How petty can you be?”

“Petty enough to text my friends I was sick last week to cancel our plans so I could have sex with you?” Yuugi said, batting his eyes innocently.

Atemu paled, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot instead of the pleasurable warmth from a minute before.

“Uh,” he said. _“How did you find out?”_ he wanted to ask, but Atemu had known this day would come. Katsuya Jounouchi could not keep his mouth shut even at the cost of his life. So Atemu remained silent, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He had started to sweat _bullets._

“Still upset I 'used' you?” Yuugi deadpanned, forming air quotes with his fingers.

Atemu tried smiling at Yuugi, but by the unmoved thinning of his lips, he could tell it was not working. Grimacing, he looked away and pouted.

“You weren't exactly upset that day,” he mumbled. He sneaked a glance at Yuugi, sighing heavily when he saw the unamused expression on his face. “I'm sorry,” he said.

A hand touched his shoulder, and Atemu looked at him, relieved at the soft smile Yuugi sported.

“I forgive you,” Yuugi said.

“How long did you wait to bring that up?” Atemu asked. “That was like a week ago.”

To his surprise, Yuugi cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink.

“Sorry, I sorta just wanted to take the heat off me,” he said guiltily. “I wasn't that upset. I'm sorry I distracted you so I could win and then made you feel bad.”

“Eh, it's fine,” Atemu said, shrugging. “I forgive you. I enjoyed the way you distracted me.” He scooted over, wrapping an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. “How about we play fairly this time?” he suggested, and Yuugi readily nodded.

“Also, next time we have plans you wanna skip, just tell me,” Yuugi said. “I'll be okay with it.”

“Yuugi, if I did that, we'd never go anywhere,” Atemu said with a wink, and Yuugi laughed.

“Okay, stop it, you horn dog,” Yuugi said, turning to the screen. “Let's play.”

“Sweet,” Atemu said, and he picked up the controller. “Get ready to get your ass beat.”

“I thought we were going to play video games?” Yuugi said coyly, and Atemu felt himself flush from his chest to the tips of his ears.

His skin tingled with interest and he shivered. Without a second thought, he tossed the controller aside and jumped on Yuugi, pinning him down and kissing him breathless.

“Fuck the game,” Atemu murmured when he pulled away to look at Yuugi's blissful face. “Let's do it.”

“You read my mind,” Yuugi said, and he turned off the console with his toe before he sent his shirt flying.

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking **twitter** prompts. Feel free to drop me a comment  &kudos!


End file.
